1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wings for a missile or mortar projectile, and more specifically involves a rigid, ring-wing assembly for attachment to a barrel-launched projectile.
2. Background of the Invention
In many instances it is desirable to launch a missile or mortar round from a barrel or launch-tube. A major disadvantage of barrel-launching is that it restricts the use of lift-enhancing wings for extending the range and controllability of the projectile. Conventionally, wings on a barrel-launched projectile are erectable. They are held in a retracted position within the missile body and erected after launch.
There are several problems associated with using large erectable wings for this purpose. Large wings, when retracted, take up valuable space within the missile body which thereby needlessly increase the size and aerodymanic drag of the missile within the missile body during launch, after erection, and while in flight. Additionally, there are the mechanical problems associated with erecting a wing and the likelihood of failure of the wing to properly deploy. Also, large erectable wings used as lifting surfaces are often of flexible material which has unstable flight characteristics at certain velocities.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a means for attaching large wing surfaces to a tube launched projectile to increase the range and controllability of the projectile.
It is further desirable that such wings be rigid to provide stability through various flight velocities.